


The Morning After

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Post-The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Another take on the aftermath of "The Final Problem." (No connection to my story Molly's Worst Day.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another "The Final Problem" plot bunny struck. That episode is such a gift to fanfic writers.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, it all belongs to the BBC.

_Breeep. Breeep. Breeep._ A hand shot out from under the duvet and smacked the alarm clock into silence. Molly Hooper rolled onto her side, refusing to face the morning, but memories from the day before flooded her brain anyway.

_"Well, if it's true, just say it anyway."_

" _You bastard."_

" _I … I love you. I love you. Molly? Molly, please..."_

_The line disconnecting as soon as she allowed herself to say what was in her heart. The recording saying the voicemail box was full when she tried to call him back and he didn't pick up. The hardness of her kitchen floor when she fell to her knees, sobbing. Curling up in a fetal position on the sofa after her tears had run dry, too spent to feel anything at all. The pounding on her door that matched the pounding in her head._

_The glass of water that was put in her hands. Soft words that held such harsh images and harsher truths. The heartfelt declarations of love and devotion. Kisses that were both reassuring and arousing._

Speaking of kisses, the soft lips on her neck were waking her more fully than her alarm clock ever could.

"Call in sick," Sherlock murmured between kisses. "Tell them it's a family emergency."

"Can't, they know I don't have any family left," she said reluctantly.

He retrieved her left hand from where it was still under the duvet, the heirloom diamond on her ring finger catching the early morning light. "You do now."


End file.
